Distance
by 16note
Summary: Multi-chapter, Makorra, Korra has to leave on a diplomatic mission to the Fire Nation. How will they deal with the separation? K for now, may increase later.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Distance**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Korra's leaving on a trip to the Fire Nation, Mako can't accompany**

**Chapter Word Count: 435**

~A/N~ So this is my first attempt at anything involving drama or multi-chapter work, so I'm completely open to critiques! Still getting my style, characterization, and whatever set. R&R!

_Chapter 1: Leaving_

"How long?"

"Mako calm down!" Korra huffed. She knew he'd take it badly, but she never thought it would be _this_ bad. "It's only for a couple months! Do you think I had a choice?"

Mako closed his eyes and took some deep breaths to clear his head. This didn't seem to be working, as Korra could still see smoke coming from his hands as he tried to control his bending. Finally, he opened those golden eyes of his.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just...I can't take time off from the police. Not now, when we're all still recovering and rebuilding. I just can't stand the idea that you'll be off somewhere where I can't..."

"Protect me?" Korra asked with a smile, wrapping her arms around her firebender.

"Protect you, see you, hear you, all of that!" Mako exclaimed. He took a breath to continue, but was quieted when his mouth was suddenly overpowered by hers. She leaned out of the kiss and looked up at Mako.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. I could take care of myself long before you came along, City Boy!" she said with a laugh, breaking apart from him and walking to her bags.

"Just...make sure you write, okay? I just want to hear from you. Letters, telegrams, phone calls, anything. Hell, smoke signals will work fine!"

Korra snickered. "Smoke signals?"

Mako sighed. "Oh, shut up. You know what I mean."

Korra smiled, grabbing her stuff. "I know!" she said, heading towards the door. "Still doesn't mean I can't make fun of you for it anyway!"

Mako made a weird expression, halfway between a scowl and a grin, before following her to the door. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's get you to the Satomobile. I'm sure Tenzin's probably going nuts."

"Oh please," Korra said. "He does that before every trip."

Mako laughed, but he couldn't help but feel that "trip" was far too casual a word for what she was doing. "Diplomatic Mission" seemed to fit more, but Korra would probably hate that. It would sound too stuffy for her. Still, he could shake the feeling that something was bothering him. Call it a sixth sense, but he'd developed quite the intuition out on the streets for what felt dangerous. Mako shooed away those thoughts as he got in the Satomobile. _It's just two months, _he thought to himself. _What could go wrong?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: First Hawk_

Mako walked to the mail room of his apartment building. He was living alone currently, since Bolin had moved back into the arena to help train the new Ferrets and Korra had just left on her journey. Unlocking his mailbox, he wondered where Korra was. He had looked at a map with her before she left, and traced her route. He figured she was still in the ocean somewhere, probably annoying the White Lotus guards. He pulled out his mail and glanced through as he walked back up to his apartment. _Bills, bills, and more bills_, he thought. He wasn't necessarily poor anymore, what with the pay from his police work and Bolin's advertising money. That didn't stop that twang of fear everytime he saw a bill, conditioned in him from years of living with almost nothing.

He got back to his room, and discovered a hawk flapping outside his window. It seemed to be trying to get in..._What the hell?_ Mako thought, opening the door. He noticed a pouch tied around it.

"Korra!" he said to himself, opening the pouch. Inside he saw a folded sheet of paper. He took it out, smoothing it, and started to read.

Mako,

I hope this hawk reaches you soon. The Lotus I borrowed him from swears that he's the fastest they have on this ship. I hope so. We've only been on this ship a couple days and I'm already feeling a little cramped. It reminds me of the compound...

I miss you already. Can you believe that? It's been, like, two days and I already miss you. It's insanely boring. Can't practice Earthbending, and there is no room for Firebending. I've already practiced every Waterbending form I know, and Tenzin gives me looks every time I Airbend something, so I probably should stop that for now...

So how's everyone doing back home? I want to know everything, since these White Lotus guards are officially the stickiest of sticks in the mud. Thank Spirits we get to the Fire Nation in a couple days. I'll be much happier when this is sorted out and I can see you again.

Hope to see you soon!  
Korra

Mako smiled. He looked up to see the hawk still there. He realized it was waiting for a reply. So he sat down with a pen and some paper, and started to write.

_End of Chapter Two_


End file.
